¿Nervios?
by SusyEugenio
Summary: Sanae Planea una venganza contra Tsubusa por olvidrse de su matrimonio, ¿sera que todo le sale bien?. No se pierdan ningun capitulo de esta fantastica historia... ;)


Los personajes de Cptain Tsubusa no me pertenecen...!1 ;)

Dentro de dos días me caso, y no puedo creer que estos tres meses se hallan ido tan rápido, hasta alcanzaron para los preparativos de la boda. Ah... que alivio solo tengo que descansar hasta el esperado día, pero estos nervios me están matando, ¿será que Tsubusa estará igual que nerviosa que yo? Mmm… Lo voy a llamar.

(_Teléfono timbrando)_

**Sanae ** : _Hola, Tsubusa como estas…?_

_**Tsubusa :**__ Hola, Sanae, mi amor… Estoy bien…_

_**Sanae : **__¿Nervioso?_

_**Tsubusa**__ : Un poco, pero a la vez ansioso, creo que mas ansioso….._

No puedo creerlo Tsubusa también, esta nervioso, ansiosos de casarse conmigo no lo pue….

**Tsubusa** :_ Es un partido difícil el de mañana y muy importante, recuerda que es la final y le dará otro triunfo al equipo. Gracias por tu llamada en verdad me reconforta y me da fuerzas para mañana y te digo que todos lo goles te los voy a dedicar…_

Mi mundo se derrumba este mastodonte no se acuerda de nuestra Boda y eso que es en dos días, y piensa que lo llame para darle suerte para el partido de mañana. Ahssss…! Quiero matarlo….! tranquila Sanae síguele la corriente con tal el tiene que ganar ese partido y luego lo destruye en la noche y aunque te cases al dia siguiente con él.

_**Sanae:**__ Eh… Si gracias mi amor, solo te llame para desearte suerte, bueno te dejo para que descases adiós._

_**Tsubusa: **__Que descanses Sanae adiós._

_(Teléfono Colgando)_

¿Porque a mi? Porque tuve que enamorarme de un tipo con cerebro de Balón, Ya Sanae deja de martirizarte te dijiste a ti misma que lo ibas a torturar y eso es lo que vas hacer. Mmm..

Primero, mandarle un tarjeta misteriosa a mi nombre y citarlo en un lugar… En que lugar? Ah, si en la cancha sintética privada de Genzo, es perfecto lo llamare y le diré que me lo preste:

(_Teléfono timbrando)_

_**Genzo:**__ Hola….?_

_**Sanae:**__ Hola Genzo como estas…?_

_**Genzo:**__ Bien Sanae, Ansiosa o Nerviosa?_

_**Sanae:**__ Bueno un poco nerviosa… te llama para pedirte un favor, Sera que me puede prestar tu cancha sintética esa que queda cerca de mi casa?_

_**Genzo:**__ ¿La cancha sintética? Y tu desde cuando juegas Futbol?_

_**Sanae:**__ No, es que voy hacer una despedida de soltera con unas amigas, y estoy un poco corta dinero ya sabes por la boda_

_**Genzo :**__ Claro Sanae esta a tu disposición te voy mandar las llaves con mi chofer, estará ahí dentro de poco_

_**Sanae:**__ Oh Genzo eres muy Amable gracias, Bueno te dejare para que descanses_

_**Genzo:**__ Tranquila Sanae para esos son los amigos y buena suerte yo estaré en primera fila en tu boda Adiós_

_(Teléfono Colgando)_

Perfecto, ahora llamare a ese club de gatitas no se que, amigas de Ryō y a Ryō para que me ayude con mi venganza, Tsubusa recordara este dia, cada vez que le recuerden su matrimonio, Jajajajaja…

_"__**Sanae tienes visita es Ryō…!"**_

_**"Si mamá hazlo pasar…!"**_

**Ryō: **Hola Hermanita…? Nerviosa?

**Sanae:** Un poco, pero me alegra que hayas venido necesito tu ayuda para prepararle la despedida de soltero a Tsubusa.

**Ryō: **Pero Sanae, no te preocupes por eso los chicos y yo se la estamos preparando.

**Sanae: **Creo que no me hecho entender, quiero arruinarle la boda a Tsubusa, comenzando desde mañana.

**Ryō: **Que… que…!? Pero si es tu propia boda…?

**Sanae: **Así es, pero él se lo busco, lo acabe de llamar para preguntarle si estaba nervioso refiriéndome a la boda, y el muy Idiota pensó que lo llamaba para desearle suerte por el partido de mañana. Así, que tu me vas ayudar a recordarle que aparte del futbol estoy yo.

**Ryō:** Pero, Sanae… ! Tu sabes como es Tsubusa además, tu quieres a Tsubusa tal y como….

_( %&amp;Cataplín&amp;% )_

**Sanae: **Cállate o quieres que te pegue otro puño. Tu me vas ayudar quieras o no, yo solo quiero escarmentarle. Si no me ayudas le diré a Yukari en donde estaba su hombre el domingo por la noche después de dejarla en su casa.

**Ryō: **Pu...Pu… Pu... Bueno, Te voy ayudar solo para darle escarmiento, solo por eso.

**Sanae: **Si como no…! A ver quiero que me des el numero de tus amiguitas. Es mas llámalas y cítalas en la cancha sintética de Genzo que esta aquí cerca.

_**"Sanae el chofer de Genzo te busca"**_

_**"Voy mamá"**_

**Sanae: **Ya llegaron las llaves de la cancha, llama y no importa cuanto te cobren pero siendo tu espero una cuota bajita.

Espero que este otro mastodonte no le diga nada a Tsubusa.

**Sanae:** Buenas noches

**Chofer**: Buenas Noches Señorita Sanae, el señor Genzo le manda las llaves de su cancha sintética y le manda a decir que se divierta todo lo que quiera que el después contrata a un servicio de limpieza al dia siguiente, para su mayor comodidad y este tranquila para su boda.

**Sanae**: Oh muchas gracias, dígale a Genzo que es muy amable. Que este bien y muchas gracias por traerme las llaves.

Perfecto ya tengo las llaves, espero que rayo halla hecho lo que le pedí.

**Sane**: Ya Ryō.

**Ryō:** Si Sanae, dijeron que lo hacían gratis por ser Tsubusa, y estarán ahí después del partido.

**Sanae: **Perfecto, déjame ver que hace falta… Mmm...

**Ryō: **Sanae porque no me cuentas tu plan.

**Sanae: **Mmm… esta bien. Este es mi plan. Primero, citare a Tsubusa en la cancha sintética de Genzo, mediante una tarjeta a mi nombre. Cuando llegue y este bien adentro…

**Ryō: **Espera, Espera… Quién le entregara la tarjeta a Tsubusa y quién lo llevara a la cancha…?

**Sanae: **Pues quién mas tú….!

**Ryō: **Yo…? Pero Sanae…

**Sanae: **Sanae nada, quieres que le diga a Yukari.

**Ryō: **Esta bien, esta bien.. Tu ganas, yo se lo entrego.

**Sanae: **Después de que termine el partido exactamente una hora después.

**Ryō: **Bueno y después que sigue

**Sanae : **LO que sigue es que seguirás a Tsubusa cerciorándote de que vaya al lugar acordado, si se desvía me llamas inmediatamente. Cuando Tsubusa entre estallara la música a todo volumen y entonces tus amigas harán la entrada gritando "¡SORPRESA!", el querrá escapar pero no podrá, ellas no lo deben permitir hasta después de una hora cuando su ropa y el huelan a la loción de esas chicas y este los labios de ellas pintado por toda su ropa…

**Ryō: **Y si el se queda…?

**Sanae:** Pues lo echan tus amiguitas son muy astutas sabrán que hacer. Cuando Tsubusa vaya caminando rumbo a su casa se tropezara conmigo, yo lo saludare normalmente, y me hare que no note nada. Le comentare que todo lo de la boda de mañana esta lista y que todos van asistir. Por ultimo le preguntare si esta nervioso y me despediré de él. Ah…! tus amiguita irán a mi boda que no se te olvide, es para martirizarlo y que se sienta incomodo.

**Ryō: **Espera Sanae, que hay de la tarjeta, que le dirás a Tsubusa si te pregunta o mas bien que le diré yo si me pregunta.

**Sanae:** Ay Ryō es muy fácil si tepregunta le dices que quería hacerle una fiesta de soltero y ya, y yo le diré que no sabia nada.

**Ryō: **Pero Sanae.

**Sanae: **Se lo digo a Yukari.

**Ryō: **Esta bien, esta bien.

**Sanae:** Es mejor que te vayas ya, es muy tarde y noquiero levantar sospechas**.**

**Ryō: **Esta bien, Que descanses hermanita, Oye y la tarjeta…?

**Sanae: **TomaEsta es la tarjeta lo estaba haciendo, tiene mi firma para que se vea mas creíble.

**Ryō:** Pero el la va a reconocer y no me va a creer lo que le dije lo de la fiesta.

**Sanae:** Le dices que encontraste un tarjeta firmada en mi casa por mi y la tomaste.

**Ryō: **Esta bien Sanae, hasta mañana.

Muy bien Sanae ya tienes todo listo para hacer sufrir a Tsubusa, bien, tengo la cancha, las chicas la comida… ¡ LA COMIDA!... Tsubusa es muy glotón… Vah , si no hay comida su estomago va a sufrir y con la tensión de las chicas, estará por explotar para luego encontrarse conmigo. Ah como te compadezco, pero tú te lo buscaste así que prepárate Tsubusa Ozora para los dos días más crueles de tu vida.

**Domingo, 1/2 hora para llevar a cabo el plan destruir a Tsubusa**

Esta todo listo para hacerte sufrir Tsubusa…

**Mujer 1 : **Sanae ya esta todo listo, creo que te debes ir para que no te encuentres aun con Tsubusa.

**Sanae: **Tienes razón, me retiro que los disfruten muchachas.

**Mujer 2: **Lo haremos con gusto.

**Mujer 3: **Pero no te preocupe no nos vamos a pasar.

**Sanae: Están son las invitaciones para la boda de mañana. No vallan a faltar quiero ver la cara de Tsubusa cuando las halla.**

**Mujeres: ¡Estaremos halla!**


End file.
